Meet The Femmes: The Dream Was Born
by Kittie1
Summary: I will warn you now: NOT FOR WEAK STOMACHES! This chapter is gory beyond belief! Midnight admits his feelings for Fizzle, and a lil bit of Yaoi. That and Three drunk flunkies!
1. The Dream

A\N: Kay, I really don't have a clue where I got any of this, but this won't be my last RiD fanfiction....hopefully. What I figured is: Hey, I'm an idiot with a sugar high, who just finished reading Animarica's Special on Transformers. Lets look up some of it!. 5 hours and 9 cans of Cherry Coke later, I had read through my older cousins Transformers 'Make you Own Adventure' Books, Scoured the Net and FF.n for info, and worked my butt off! I like Mirage, Skid-Z, BumbleBee, Team Bullet Train, The AutoBot brothers, and Hot Rod, and RATCHET! He's one of my squishes....long story. But I'm making this one for some of my fave charries. I thought this up: Hey Let's Make Skid-Z have a younger sibling! And make my own team! This is where Nasar and the others comes in! She's his younger sister! Here I go to make an IDIOT of myself!!  
  
  
  
Nasar  
  
  
  
"No....Ni. Come on.....I promise I'll come back...."Skid-Z groaned. He tossed and turned in his quaters. His internal cooling fans switched on to keep him from getting too hot or his circuts melting. But his internal stystems were overriding themselves...again. His dream was scaring the armour off him. It was so vivid....But it was like, someone else, somewhere, was having the same dream. Showing him, what he did not see.  
  
  
  
*DREAM*  
  
His hands clenched the metal firmly, and he twisted with all his might untill he heard a "ouch! Onnichan! That hurt!" He chucked as he patted the now fixed the bent racing fin. "Okay Ni. You can transform now.". The little NASCAR giggled, and transformed into a tiny Femmebot. "Thank--" Her words were cut off as the entire base shook with a sudden attack. "All able AutoBots: Report to the Breifing room."Came a stern voice over the stystem. Ratchet came pounding down the hallway, calling out Skid- Z name at the top of his audio unit. For the possible first time in his life, Skid-Z saw panic in the Medics' optics. "We're loading the Femmes now."Was all he said. Skid-Z felt his spark lurch unpleasantly. Ni and a few other Femmes, four other from what he vaugely remembered were being loaded when the first attacks of the war came. Something about them being too powerful to risk still have on Cybertron. While he was thinking, Ni had ran up to 'Uncle Ratchet' and grabbed him around one knee. She still had much to learn. Too much. Fianally, he nodded, his optics tearing slighty. He picked up the little NASCAR and he and Ratchet broke out into a run. "Whee! Onnichan? Where are we going so fast?!"Ni giggled. X-Brawn was loading a cherry red hot rod Femme into the shuttle. As soon as Ni realized that X-Brawn was holding out his arms to take her, she began thrashing violently. "NO! No I'm not going! I want to stay with you Onnichan! I want to stay with you!"Ni cried, throwing her little arms around her brother's neck. He hugged her and sighed. "I know Ni. I know. But you'll be safe. I promise I'll find you some day. I promise Ni."He said. She felt Ratchet take her around her waist and almost instantly, she started struggling. To her horror, Skid-Z gave her one last look, tears slighty visible in the corners of his optics. Then he gave her a smile, and.....turned and walked away! "ONNICHAN!"Ni screamed at the top of her audio. She struggled to get her arms free. She managed to release one and with sharp turn, she slugged Ratchet with all her might in the optic. He cried out in pain and dropped her. She ran as fast as her legs would take her, screaming out her brothers name. "ONNICHAN! I'm sorry for what ever I did! Come back! I'm sorry Onnichan! I'm so sorry! Please come back Onnichan!"She screamed. X-Brawn ran up and grabbed her tightly around the middle, frog pinning her arms to their sides. She continued to struggle, despite she knew she could never get loose. "X-Brawn! Do you have her?!"Ratchet cried out, as he held a hand over his optic. That kid had one heck of a hook, he'd give her that much. "Right here! She sure is a wild one!"X-Brawn called back, still holding the struggling Ni at an arm's length. Carefully tossing her into the shuttle, Ratchet programmed the courdanets into the shuttle. Earth. Ni threw herself around the shuttle, among her, the cherry red hot rod, she had transformed into a Femme around her height, a purple sports car with white streaks had the marks of a medic, herself, a small bulldozer that was transforming into a yellow and black Femme, and a small white and green Femme that had the outer markings of a bullet train. The ship gave a lurch and they were all violently thrown around the room. The Cherry Hot Rod, gashed open her arms from a few pieces of jagged metal, the sparks showering everywhere. Another lurch, Ni through herself up against the window, banging frantically. Screaming for help, for Uncle Ratchet....for Onnichan. Another cry of pain coming from the oldest seeming Femme, the train. Her lime green visor that was covering her light blue optics cracked and spiderwebbed and she had a long gash down her left arm, revealing sparking wires and flashing lights. "ONNICHAN!"She screamed. Another Cybertonic shaking lurch. She went flying across the room, smacking her face on the rough metal. The left sapphire blue optic shattered, energon and other fluid alike flowing from the optic, mingling with optic glass and severed wires. The wires sparking stung her eyes like mad. She WAS NOT going to cry. She wasn't! Clutching her optic, she felt her internal stystems report that there was 70 percent damage to her left optic. And that there was very little chance of it being repaired. She held her hands over her optic, and felt a pair of gentle hands helding her close. "Onnichan?"She hopefully whispered. "I'm no Onnichan. But don't worry. Everything will be just fine."The voice assured. "What's you name?"Ni asked. "My name is----"  
  
"Skid-Z!? Skid-Z can you hear me? Skid-Z please you have to wake up. Youg going to over heat."Pleaded a soft voice. It numbly registered in his head that T-Ai was trying to awake him. "Slaggg....."He muttered. "Skid-Z? Are you awake?"The holographic girl asked. "Yeah...Now go away you stupid hologram!"He cried, throwing one of his pillows at her. As expected, it passed right though her. She huffed, placing her hands on her curved hips. "I was only doing what I was asked. Now either you get up, or I'll get Prowl in here."She demanded. He rolled his optics, and said, "I'll be out in a minuet. Let me wake up!"He groaned. As asked, the hologram fianally faded out of the room. Standing, he stretched out, letting the joints creak against eachother. There was a sudden stining in the back of his leg, jolting him to remember his dream. Ni...The Shuttle...The Explosion...The injuries...Shattered Optics...Gashes...Femmes Screaming...the Lurches....Oh Primus, what was this?! He groaned, holding his hand to his head and walked out of his room.  
  
  
  
"Mornin' Midnight."Skid-Z mumbled as he passed the huge Bullet Train. "Good Morning Skid-Z!"He replied cheerfully. 'I swear, he's borderin' on the edge of clumsy and just plain stupid!' Skid-Z tought to himself. Then he remembered the Train in his dream. "Hey Midnight? Where's Rail Spike?"He asked. "In his quaters."He replied. Skid-Z jogged off with out a response. When he approached the Bullet Train Leaders' door, he froze. 'Just knock on the door. Rail Spike will answer, and you'll ask him.' He thought angrily. Raising his hand onto the door he knocked.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	2. Here They Are.....

Nasar Pt 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Just a scare two inches from the door, his hand froze. 'Why am I doing this? Just because of a dream?'He asked himself. Sighed, he knocked on the door. "Come in."Came a voice. The door slid open, and he walked though into Rail Spike's quaters. The Bullet Train Leader was sitting at a desk looking at a few photos. "Is there something you wanted, Skid-Z?"He asked, looking over and down to him. He caught sight one of the pictures on the huge desk. 'One of the Femmes from my dream!'He thought frantically. "Uh yeah. Remember the shuttle launch, before we came here?"He asked hesitantly. The older Bullet Train nodded. "Yes. I do. Every FemmeBot was loaded. But there was only about five."He responded. Skid-Z nodded, confirming his thoughts. "Gotta piece of paper and a pen?"He fianally asked. The Bullet Train wordlessly gave him what he requested. Leaning on the desk, he carefully drew the Femmes he remebered. "Do any of these look familiar?"He asked, holding up the paper. He swore on Primus that he could see the Bullet Train Leaders' face go paler than it was. He muttered something that sounded like "Holy Slag."Beneath his audio. "What is it?"Skid-Z asked. "These were the exact Femmes that were on the shuttle. Do you remember a Femme name Nasar?"Rail Spike responded. Skid-Z optics would've doubled in size at that name. 'Nasar....Ni....what WAS her name?!' He thought frantically. Rail Spike handed the other the paper with the drawings on it and said, "take this to Optimus. He'll have the most memory of these."He said. He nodded and exited and said, "thanks....I think.".  
  
Whilst Skid-Z was searching for answers, a NASCAR racer was at the moment, racing what looked like a cherry red sports car with a weird paint job. It looked like bubbles were rising on it. The were both scratched and dented. "You'd better get a tune up Cher!"Cried a voice. But there was noone behind the wheel of the NASCAR! Both skidded to a stop and transformed. Now both AutoBot Femmes were aged and in there late teens. Equally scarred and grinning, they seemed happy enough.  
  
The NASCAR's name was Nasar. Now her armour was still had it's white backround, and she was covered in black, red, and blue streaks. Her optics were blue, or rather one was. Her left blue optic was covered with a clear tranlucent patch, but the tiny flashing lights, sparks, and severed wires could be seen. She was still nearly blind in that eye. And when ever she was afraid, or upset, the wired and sparks would go haywire and could be seen brightly through to patch.  
  
The red Sports car's name was mainly from her paint job. Her name was Cherry Pop. She was older of the two, yet Nasar was faster. Her entire upper body was red, except for a few white fizzling bubbles. Down from her waist the painted bubbles were thicker, untill from the mid calf, it was completly white. She had pink optics, a widely grinning mouth, and a small helmet that only covered the top of her head, and the sides of it. Her curving arms were laced with flashing scars, revealing flashing lights at random intervals.  
  
Nasar giggled and said, "lets get back to base. If were late, Fiz'll go insane on us again.". Cherry Pop nodded and transformed into her Sports Car mode. Revving their engines, they sped off to the base.  
  
Upon arriving, there was a forty foot tall FemmeBot standing there tapping her foot and looking very annoyed. Next to her, looking like an enormus bee, bright yellow and streaked black, was a twenty foot Femme. Second youngest, she had the shortest temper.  
  
This Femme took the form of a bullet train. She was a lime green and white Femme. From her green optics to her white knees. She was the oldest of the FemmeBots there, but also, the smartest. On her left arm she had a long jagged scar the revealed flashing wires at random. She was wearing a lime green and white helmet. The top was white and the part that cover her eyes was lime green. It was cracked and spiderwebbed in various places. "Your both late."She scolded. Her name was Fizzle. She had named herself actually. Cherry Pop giggled and said, "you sound like Junker! Quit it! It's not like you.".  
  
"S'not my fault you two decided to race."Demanded the yellow and black striped one. She took the form of a bulldozer. With her purple optics and bright coating, she looked odd. She was the unscarred one suprisingly. She had named herself Jumper Kable from her first realization she could think of. Impatient as she was odd looking, she held a heart of gold.  
  
"Who called?" came another voice. A tall FemmeBot jogged out. She was the least scarred of all of them. She only had a single, long, jagged, deep scar down her curved chestplate, wires and sparks showing through the worn down armour. She grinned, her white face dimpling and she raised a purple and white streaked hand to cover her yawn. She'd been up late trying to repair Nasar's damaged optic. Even though she didn't like having her patch removed, some of those wires could endanger her spark and her other eye. Sighing, she waved the others into the old air base they called home. As the others jogged in, Nasar stopped for a moment as she breifly saw a face flash before her. "Hey Nace! Somethin' the matter?!"Called Fizzle. Shaking her head, she called back, "naw I'm fine.". The older FemmeBot scrutinized her carefully for a moment, her dark blue eyes narrowing under her cracked visor that she refused to remove. Then walked inside. Silently, Nasar followed.  
  
Later that evening, everyone in the air base was asleep peacfully, Almost. Nasar was thrashing around in her bed like crazy muttering incoherently. "No....Onnichan....I'm sorry....."She muttered.  
  
  
  
Little feet kicked at the air frantically, beofre breaking out into helpless giggles. "See! I told you I could make you laugh!"Declared Onnichan. Smiling, she saw someone bigger than Onnichan come up behind her. Turning slowly, she looked up at Optimus Prime. She was too short to see his face, so she leaned back farther until, "oomph!". She had leaned back too far and had fallen uncerimounsly on her rearend. Onnichan chuckled nervously as he stood his little sister right. "Yes sir?"He asked hesitantly. Optimus shook his head and sighed. "Just wanted to check up on the Femmes. Cherry Pop is still getting used to her surroundings with T-Ai, Junker is with Ratchet, Jumper Kable is with her brother, and Fizzle with with Team Bullet Train. I just wanted make sure that Nasar was getting along. But I see that you are raising her up just fine."He replied. Onnichan nodded sharply. "Thank you sir. Nasar is getting along fine. She loves it here. Right Nase?"Onnichan asked his little sibling. Nasar giggled and saluted with the wrong hand. Optimus's yellow optics smiled. Reaching down, her righted her arms so she saluting correctly. "That's the right way."He corrected. Nasar nodded and said "thank you sir.". Optimus walked away and as soon as he was out of ear shot, Nasar broke down into helpless giggles. "Is he always that tall Onnichan?"She asked, once able to contain herself. Her brother shrugged. Suddenly, an explosion shook the base. A lone shot was fired and she saw it rip through Onnichans' spark core. His eyes went wide as he collapsed in a heap of lifeless metal. And Onnichan screamed....and screamed....and screamed....and  
  
"AGUUUUHHH!". "Nasar! Nasar wake up your having another nightmare! Nasar wake up!"Cried a comforting voice. She immadeatly curled into the fetal postion, shaking uncontroalbly in Fizzles' arms. She carefully patted the younger Femme's back softly. "It's alright Nasar. It's okay. It's okay. It was only a nightmare. Just a nightmare."She sighed. She already knew that Nasar had an older brother, but when the war came, she and the other Femmes were loaded onto a shuttle, in which while they were taking off, almost all of them had been injured. Nasar's eye, Her visor and her scarred left arm, Junkers long single scar, and Cherry Pop's scars around her arms. Sighing, she had always felt attatched to Nasar, she being the youngest and herself being the oldest. Once she felt Nasar's shaking ceace, she set the little Femme back into her bed. "You alright now?"She asked. Nasar nodded slowly and sighed. "It was the same on. How come I don't regognize that face?! Or the one who fixed my hands?!"She burst out angrily. She moved to a more comfortable postion. She wrapped her arms around her knees and leaned her forehead on it. "Wassamatta?"Came a sleep groggy voice. Fizzle turned see Cherry Pop, Jumper Kable, and Junker leaning on the door way. Fizzle mouthed 'another nightmare' and the two hurried into the room. Each having similar memories of being with other AutoBots they did not regognize.  
  
For Nasar, it was with two people. One, a medic with a ambulance mode that she remembered calling 'Uncle Something', and a fast racer she knew as 'Onnichan' but since she didn't knew much Japanese, she had long since forgotten what the blessed word meant.  
  
For Cherry Pop, it was being with a human girl that she just called 'T-Ai'. She liked to play games when she wasn't working. And a few others, such as a certain blue sports car with older brothers. She simply knew him as 'Annoying' or 'Mister Jerk Off.'. She did vaugely remember knowing the Annoying's older brothers rather well. They were nice to her.  
  
For Junker, it was hanging out with a Medic named Ratchet. That she remeberd. He taught her everything and anything he knew. How to set up, how to repair ect. That's how she learned to make Nasar's patch. She was the second oldest. She also knew another AutoBot there. His name was X-Brawn. He was very nice to her.  
  
For Jumper Kable, it was being with her brother, another bulldozer and his team. She barely knew her brother, but knew they shared the same short fuse and both got mad rather eaisly. She rememberd, just barely the other members of the team, a back hoe, a dump truck, and her brother was all she remembered.  
  
Fizzle remembered perhaps the most of the group. It was being trained by the Team Bullet Train. She rememberd Optimus Prime, the other Femmes as very small. She dared not to tell any of the other Femmes that. She'd be bombarded with questions day and night!  
  
  
  
Sighing, the others retreated back to their rooms, all but Cherry Pop as Fizzle walked past her, the taller Femme's form casting shadows over her. Walking into the smaller room, Nasar was still curled up on her bed, still quivering uncontrollably. Walking to her side, she placed a single hand on her side. "Nasar?"She asked softly. The younger looked up, her good optic shimmering in her fear. Nasar looked up Cherry Pop and let out a shaky breath as she whispered three words. "Onnichan is alive.".  
  
  
  
Skid-Z stood nervously infront of Optimus Prime as the Fire Convoy looked aghast at the paper in his hands. "Do you remember them?"Skid-Z fianally asked. "Yes. I do. These were the Femmes that were loaded on. One of them was your younger sister, wasn't one of them?"He responded. T-Ai, upon hearing about the convorsation, sliented faded in and got a look at the picture. Her eye's went wide as they set themselves on a certain Cherry red sportscar...."Cherry Pop?"She wondered aloud. "Optimus! Hey! Where is everybody?"Came another voice. Koji had come for a visit. "Hello Koji."Optimus said in his best voice. Seeing that Skid-Z was having reocurring dreams of these Femmes had shaken him up just the slightest. Koji grinned widely and said, "it's awefuly quiet today Optimus. My dad thinks that the Predacons could be up to something.". T-Ai nodded in agreement, "nothing has happened in the past few days. It is very rare that the Predacons will go two days or less with out causing SOME KIND of damage.". Optimus only looked at the paper in his hands. They had better find their way here soon. Or else who knew what might happen.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	3. Nasar Part Three: The Reunion

A\N: I just wanna warn you that in this chapter, I'll be mixing characters from different time lines i e: Ratchet, BumbleBee, Hot Rod, The DinoBots (mabye) ect. Pretty much a slew of both classic and RiD. I know, I am a comlete idiot but thats fun!  
  
  
  
Nasar Part Three  
  
  
  
Cherry Pop woke early that morning, as always. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't sleep through morning sunrises! Getting up, she threw her skinny legs over the bed suited to her form. The entire group was an odd bunch. Fizzle was the oldest, she was pecular without a doubt. The bullet train was nearly noctournal! She rarely slept, and when she did, which was hardly ever, it was incredibly light. Junker, she was weird, she would fight in her sleep, which was incredibly unlike her when she was awake. When JumperKable slept, that wasn't good. She transformed from bulldozer to robot mode and back over and back again over and over. Nasar, she felt felt a pang of pity for the NASCAR. Loosing her big brother, that had to be hard. Just like JumperKable and her brother. There was something though that she had kept a secret from her other friends. She rememberd being part of another team of Autobots. She was a Spy Changer. She knew that, it seemed ingraved in her core. And she just couldn't let it go!  
  
Walking out of the base, she climbed to the roof, and leaned on one of the smokestacks. Resting her head, she waited untill the first rays of sunlight began to dance on her red and white paint job. The warmpth raining on her. Suddenly, her scanners picked up something comming her way...fast. Jumping down from the roof, she raced inside, and ran straight into Fizzle. "Someones coming our way! We've got no where to go!"She gasped. Fizzle nodded, "I know!" Suddnely, the other three memberes, awoken by the noise, came walking into the large hanger. "Someone is comming. Nasar woke us up. She says she can feel it."Junker said, and placed an arm around Nasar's shoulders. The little white Femme was stiff and still, her optics staring straight ahead as if she was in a trance. The strange insignia on each of them started flashing just as there was the sound of screeching tires and of the plaintive cry of,  
  
"Optimus Prime! Transform!"  
  
"Are you sure the Femme readings came from this area Optimus? I mean, this place is pretty empty."  
  
"All I want to do is hook up with the cherry red sports car...man, she was the one! I could feel it!"  
  
"Calm yourself SideBurn. We're on a mission."  
  
Fizzle gasped, and fell back a few paces. She tripped on some barrels and fell back with a huge 'CLANG!'. All movement from outside stopped instantly. "We're gonna be fried!"Cherry Pop whispered harsly. She buried her head in Junker's arm.  
  
"Who's there!? Show yourself Predacon!"Came a rough voice. The same one that had spoke to a thing named 'SideBurn.'  
  
Cherry Pop gasped as she remember the voice. 'SideBurn...where have I heard that name before?!'She thought wildly.  
  
"I said come out! Show yourself!"Barked the voice again.  
  
To everyone's horror, Nasar took a step foreward. "They won't hurt us."She whispered. Fizzle nodded fianally. "Trust her."She whispered as she stood, raising herself to her full height.  
  
Optimus still didn't understand why he had taken the Autobot Brothers, Koji and himself out into this place at the very crack of dawn. But there was something in his Spark that told him that something was there. "There's movement!"Prowl reported. The hangar door creaked open slightly, and a sapphire blue optic was visible. Then a small white Femme stepped out. X-Brawn's Spark lurched. "It's the Femmes!"He exclaimed. 'Their so scarred!'Koji thought to himself. The other four Femme Bots steppded out uncertainly. Fizzle grinned as she stepped out last. "Optimus Prime. Junior Bullet Train Team Member Fizzle reporting in sir."She announced proudly. The other Femmes gasped. "Fizzle...who is this?"Cherry Pop asked innocently, still cowering by Junker. Optimus's own Spark juttered for a breif moment. 'Fizzle? But that's impossible!'He thought. SideBurn nearly went insane over Cherry Pop, and he realised, "I remember you!". Cherry only giggled. "Mister Jerk Off returns..."She muttered. Optimus's yellow optics grinned slighty. Nasar remembered that grin. "Optimus Prime."She smirked. "Who's the human?"Fizzle asked. Junker and JumperKable remained silent. "And who are the other two?"SideBurn asked. Junker smirked. "You don't remember me SideBurn? That's amazing. Normally, you would never leave me alone when I was in my lab!"She exclaimed. SideBurn's optics went wide as he realized who it was. Smiling, Junker nodded at the others and Nasar went stiff again. "Where's her brother Optimus?"She suddenly asked, worried for Nasar's saftey once again. JumperKable nodded, "and mine too! I want to see him again.". Optimus nodded, this was definnately mismatched group of Femmes loaded up so many years ago...."They are all waiting back at AutoBot HeadQuaters. If you wish, we can take you there now."He said in his calmest voice. Everyone but Nasar nodded, she still in her other world. "Let's go then."Optimus nodded. "Climb in Koji. Come on."He offered to the human, who obliged. Transforming, the Femmes stared at the Global Space Bridge. "Geeze, when did their get to be so many Femmes?"SideBurn asked Prowl. Prowl glanced over at the Femmes. A Bullet Train...A BullDozer...A violet sports car...A NASCAR...and Oh For The Love of The Matrix...A Cherry Red Sports Car! Groaning, they started off to the AutoBot Head Quaters.  
  
"Hey Optimus?"Fizzle called over to the Fire Convoy. "What is it Fizzle?"He responded, keeping half his mind on the road. "How much has changed since we were shuttled off?"She asked. "Quite alot."He smirked. 'Alot indeed.' He thought, glancing inwardly at a dozing Koji in the passengers' seat. He had forgotten his seatbelt again, so Optimus fastened it for him. At the sudden movement, the boy muttered and jerked his head slighty. "Who's the Human?"She asked. "His name is Koji Onishi. He is the son of Professor Onishi. His father was kidnapped by---" "Megatron."She inturrupted. "I'm sorry for intruppting sir, but it's just, I've studied all the havoc he's made from my memory files, and it makes me want to spit."She said bitterly. "I understand why you hate him so much. He was the reason that every child Femme had to be shipped off on Earth."He responded. Fizzle remained silent. Optimus only looked at the other Femmes, each of them had to grow up to fast, to fast to enjoy their lives when they were young. Most of it---he realized---rested on Fizzles' shoulders. She was the oldest of them all, had had an almost maternal link with all of them. When they reached the exit, they came to a stop roughly six yards from the entrance to the AutoBot HeadQuaters. "Are each of you ready?"He asked the Femmes. There was no responce, just a frantic round of horns honking. X- Brawn chuckled. "I think thats a yes, Prime!"He said. They drove in, and everything came to a stand-still. Almost every AutoBot on Earth was there. The Bullet Trains, The SpyChangers, The Build Team, and then Towline, Ratchet, BumbleBee, a few from Cybertron itself, Ultra Magnus--who didn't look to pleased to be there--and Skid-Z. Nothing was said except that Optimus was the first to speak after he had awoken Koji and he was leaning on one of the consoles.  
  
"You all remember the shuttle launch of Cybertron, when the war began, when every whild Femme was shuttled to planted Earth. It was a loss for everyone. Every Group suffered a small amout," He began, "Team Bullet Train, I'm sure you remember a certain Femme named Fizzle?"He asked.  
  
"Fizzle! Transform!"  
  
Rail Spike stood still for a breif moment, as the teenage Femme walked infront of his, and saluted. "It's been a long time Rail Spike."She smirked. For the first time, the Bullet Train Leader was speechless.  
  
"And Ratchet, I think theres someone that you've needed help on for a while now."  
  
"Junker! Transform!"  
  
Detatching herself from Nasar, she walked to his side, and shook hands for what seemed like the first time in a long time. "I've missed you Junk."He grinned. She only nodded.  
  
"Wedge, there's someone that's been waiting to see you for a few years now."  
  
"JumperKable! Transform!"  
  
Wedge walked to his sisters side, it was apparent that he was older. "Hey."He only grinned. To everyone's suprise, the tough JumperKable threw her arms around her brothers neck, and held him tight. "All right Jumper. It's cool okay? Comeon."He muttered. Just as High Tower muttered to Heavy Load, "Looks like Wedge isn't the little one anymore."  
  
Optimus turned to the SpyChangers. "There's a certain Femme that you've all been missing from you Team, am I right Hot Shot?" The black and flame covered AutoBot tilted his head questionably, before jumping and swallowing thickly. "Yes."  
  
"Cherry Pop! Transform!"  
  
"Hey guys."She whispered to the SpyChangers. The other Femmes looked aghast. "Why didn't you ever tell us you were a SpyChanger?"Fizzle asked from Rail Spikes' side. Cherry Pop shrugged and giggled. "You never asked me."She responded.  
  
Finally, Optimus looked behind him, Nasar was behind him, hiding almost. He looked at Skid-Z. "Skid-Z. There is someone here that I know you've been waiting to see again for many years. And she's right behind me. Are you ready to see her again?"He asked. He nodded mutely. Optimus looked down at Nasar, who took a step, then another, and then another and stood next to Optimus.  
  
"Ni?"He voiced. She didn't answer, he said it louder. "Ni?". With out any hinting, she sprinted to his side, throwing her arms around his middle, burying her head into his armour, her good eye filling up with energon tears. "Optimus, c-could we have a second alone?"He asked thickly. Optimus nodded. Each went their seperate ways. Team Bullet Train went one way, SpyChangers another, Build Team another, Towline and Ultra Magnus with Optimus the AutoBot Brothers and BumbleBee another, T-Ai leading Koji to another room.  
  
"Onnichan?"Came Nasars voice for the first time since she had arrived. Her voice seemed so small, and innocent to Skid-Z audio sensors. "It's okay now Ni. Everything is gonna be okay now."He muttered. She was still so small in his arms. To small and too thin. Like she hadn't gotten the fuel she needed. 'Oh Ni.'He mentally sighed. He only held his little sister closer. "Everything is going to be okay."He muttered again.  
  
In one of the minor meeting rooms, The Build Team was having a similar meeting. JumperKable was doubled over in tears. It seemed to odd, to be around other AutoBots other than the only ones she had grown with. "It's okay JumperKable. I promise."Wedge said firmly, his arm around his sisters shoulders. "It's not that. I'm not used to all this."She muttered. He nodded. This was a shock for him too. He never knew that he had a sister! He thought he was the only bulldozer off the convey. "It'll be fine JumperKable. I promise."  
  
"How do you remember us, Fizzle?"Rail Spike asked, slightly confused. She shrugged gently. "Not really sure sir. All I knew was that I wasn't exactly normal.". Midnight Express looked at Rapid Run. "What're you talking about?"He asked. Fizzle shrugged again. "I've never really fought, unless you count minor scuffles between me and the other girls."She responded with a slight smirk. Rail Spikes' hand reached for her visor, but on first instinct, she jerked away. She blushed when she saw his shocked reaction. "I-I don't like to remove my visor.". "But it's cracked."Rapid Run pointed out. "It reminds me of home."She sighed.  
  
Hot Shot surveyed Cherry Pop, who was standing nervously under all of the gazes of all six SpyChangers. "We've never had a FemmeBot on our team before."IronHide whispered to Mirage. "Never knew we had one."He answered back. Cherry Pop continued to fidgit nervously, wringing her hands and twittering her optics nervously. Hot Shots' hand snagged one of her arms, making her wimper and turn her head. His thumb unit ran along one of the scars, making it spark and her yelp in pain. He stopped abruptly, "I'm sorry."He replied. She cradled her sparking arm. She jabbed it a few times with her index finger unit, then frowned. "It should've stopped sparking by now."She said worridly. He nodded. "Mirage. Take her down to Ratchet and...and...", "Junker. Her name is Junker."She quickly filled in. "Take her to Ratchet and Junker.". Mirage too her by the wrist, being carefull to avoid the sparking scars. Every step she took, another scar would begin to spark. She dropped to her knees, groaning in pain. Heaving her up into his arms, he broke into a run, ignoring the sparks that bit his armor.  
  
"It's been a very long time. Ratchet."Junker grinned. He playfully flicked at her metal nose. "You've grown up wayyy to fast Junker."He grinned back. "What happened after I left?"She inquired. He shrugged. "Nothing really that serious.". She arched a thin optic over brow imploringly. "I've known you since Nasar was online. Your a good joker, but a terrible liar."She said firmly. He only looked down. To her great suprise, there was a great sadness that was held in the optics. He wasn't telling her something. "It had to do with it didn't it." She whispered. He sighed deeply, trying to help upon himself. "SlipKrack didn't make it out, or even on to the launch bay. She died upon takeoff from the heat."He admitted. Junker knew that she was turned on the excat moment another FemmeBot was activated, and they were excatally alike in everyway, right down the the grain of their paint jobs. "My sister?"She asked, her optics flooding. He nodded solemly. She looked at him, her optics shining with brimmed tears, and ran out of the Med Ward. "Junker! Wait!"He cried.  
  
At the very same moment, Mirage ran in. In his arms was clutched one of the Femmes. She was sparking from her scars and looked like she was in intense pain. "What happened to her?!"Ratched inquired as she was set down on a table. "Hot Shot touched one of her scars. I'm guessing he hit it wrong because they all started to spark. She had said that it should've stopped by now though."He said worriedly. Sparks were showering from her scars like a gold and white rain that burned out onto the floor and she was twitching like mad. He nodded. "Have Red Alert or T-Ai contact Junker. She's the only one that can help her. I know it."He said quickly. As Mirage ran out of the room, Ratchet pulled out his tools, and a few large thick rubber patches. Wrapping the rubber around various scars, they halted for a breif moment, then began to melt the rubber and spit out the sides. Then T- Ai's voice could be heard over the Announcer. "Junker Report to Med Ward. Cherry Pop is in need of medical attention."Her voice sounded worried. He sighed and only pressed the patched harder onto her cherry red paint job.  
  
Junker stomped into the quaters that had been shown to her, and her optics were still thick with tears. 'SlipKrack is DEAD?! How?!'Her mind screamed. She had always knew that there was one less member to their little group, and she could never put her finger on it. Now it was all too clear to her. She rememberd the distant scream as Fizzle had taken an injured Nasar in her arms. Suddenly, there was a frantic beeping from the small commlink from her bedside. "What?"She asked irritably. "Junker? It's T-Ai. I'm sorry for bothering you in your quaters but Cherry Pop is in need of Medical Attention."She said. Junker sat rail straight. She knew if Cherry's scars were touched wrong, it activated the wired and severed lines beneath the armour and they started to spark uncontrollably. That wasn't good. "I'm on my way T-Ai. Tell Ratchet that I'm comming."She said firmly. She wiped her optics and set out in a flat run to the Med Ward.  
  
Bursting into the room, the floor was covered in white and gold sparks. Cherry Pop was twitching uncontrollably. "Don't let too many sparks strike you! It'll melt you armour right through!"She cautioned. Ratchet jumped back a few. Junker carefuly picked up a small wedge and pried open a small hatched on her own right fore arm. It revealed an array of small tubes of different colors. "Hold open her mouth."She dememaded to him. He obliged, forcing Cherry Pop's mouth open. Popping off the cap of one of the vials, she poured half the contents in her mouth. She abruptly stopped sparking and convulsing. "What did you give her?"He asked. "A mix of Energon, motor oil, high grade Engergon and a few Earth Minerals. It couteracts with the sliced wires and stops the sparking. But only untill it's activated again. The same thing goes for Nasar's eye."Junker explained, tucking the tube away and closing the hatch. "She'll be fine." Junker assured. As if on cue, the cherry red Femme stirred and sat up. "What happened again?"She asked groggilly. Junker only smiled and helped of off the table. Mirage came jogging back into the room to see the Cherry Red car was back on her feet. "You okay?"He asked. When Cherry nodded, he took her back out of the room, leaving the two medics alone in the Med Bay. Ratchet playfully flicked at her nose again, making her smile. "You haven't changed a bit."She smiled.  
  
Nasar looked up her her big brother, her one eyes shimmering with her tears as he said, "Should I show you around?"When she nodded, his face broke into a grin. He took her by the hand, only for her to run straight into Ultra Maguns. He looked down, saw the Femme, grunted, and walked away. Skid-Z face only grinned wider. "I should start bringing you every where Ni."He joked. Nasar giggled, as he pointed out various rooms and corridors in the Base, before stopping into the room where T-Ai did her repairs and check ups. Koji was now wide awake and talking to her about pretty much nothing. "Morning guys."He grinned. Koji looked up and waved and then noticed Nasar. T-Ai grinned and waved hello, and the white FemmeBot stepped behind her brother. She had never really had much interaction with humans, Fizzle was always too worried that she would get lost in town or something. "Ni...come on out. T-Ai and Koji don't bite."Skid-Z persuaded. Slowly, she stepped into view and waved shyly. When T-Ai and Koji approached her, she too an automatic step back. Then relaxed. "Is it safe?"She whispered into her brothers audio. He nodded. "This is Koji. He's on our side. And you remember T-Ai right? T-Ai?"He asked. She slowly nodded and stepped out from her brothers side and waved. She knelt to Koji's hight and giggled. "Hi.". He waved. Now it was his turn to be a little nervous. Nasar was big for a little kid! He smiled as Nasar held out her hand. "Want to come see my friends?"She asked. Koji shrugged. "Sure!"He grinned. Climbing onto her hand, he held onto one of her fingers as she stood. "Onnichan? C-can I got look around on my own?"She asked. He nodded and said, "it's not that easy to get lost here. Just...if you fear you life, stay away from the one room marked 'Keep Out.' in welded."He said with a smirk. Nasar cocked her head to one side. "Why?"She asked. Koji laughed. "That's Ultra Magnus' room. He's got that places pretty well guarded.". Nasar giggled. "Funny. He's not like that around me. He's just grumpy."She smirked. Skid-Z smirked as Nasar and Koji left the room, Skid-Z slowly blinked a few times, and sat down on a bench. "Are you alright Skid-Z?"T-Ai asked him softly. The possessed AutoBot only sighed. What had he been thinking?! He wasn't ready to have a sister! He was barely even able to take care of HIMSELF. He smacked a fist onto his forehead, "I'm an idiot."He said to himself. "Why do you say that Skid-Z? This is a great day for us. And you. Your sister is back and you won't have anymore nightmares."T-Ai asked him. Then she realized why he was unhappy. Skid-Z was an immature sort, running of on missions for races, fooling around, and occasionally causing trouble. He just realized that he wasn't ready to take care of someone else. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to take care of Nasar. "It's about Nasar....isn't it?"She asked him. "Ni. Her name is is Ni. That's what I called her, that's who she'll be called."Skid-Z said firmly. His tone was low, but hard. "T-Ai, I know that everyone, including Ni is going to hate me for this, but I want you to find someone to take care of Ni untill I can get rid of my racing problem. I know you'll hate me too, but it's the only way to keep her safe. I mean, what if we're on patrol and I run off on a race and she gets attacked? It'll be all my fault. I want you to find someone sutable to take care of her untill I can get rid of this problem."Skid-Z demanded. Sighing, T-Ai nodded, "I'll look in the archives and tell Optimus about desicion.". Skid- Z knew that the AutoBot Leader would be upset about his choice. But what could he do? In this state he was already a threat to the AutoBots, why should he endager his own fuel and metal? Rising, he nodded a thanks to T- Ai, and walked out of the room and to the quaters that he and Nasar would share.  
  
"Skid-Z wants to do WHAT?"Optimus asked, slightly unnerved. The hologram flinced. She had never really seen Optimus like this. Except for the one time that a young SideBurn had gone on a crayon rampage and drawn everywhere whilst most of the base had slept. The Fire Convoy put a hand to his head. "What have you done Skid-Z?"He whispered to himself. "Shell I look up a sutible charge for Nasar untill then?"T-Ai asked him. She meant either Skid-Z was able to purge his racing spurts, or untill Nasar was grown up enough to look after herself. Optimus nodded, "look through every archive. I want to make sure nothing happens to this FemmeBot."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Spoiler for Nasar Part Four: The Guilt.  
  
Nasar looked horrified as her face horror stricken. "No. No I won't loose my Onnichan again! I won't let you take him away!"She screamed. To her suprise, Onnichan walked from the shadows. "Onnichan! Their making me go with someone else so you can't take care of me! Tell them how much you wanted to take care of me!"She cried. He shook his head. "Tell them how much you never wanted to let me go! And how much a mistake this is!"She screamed, her bad eye sparking beneath its patch. When he didn't answer, her eyes widended, she had figured it out. "I hate you."She whispered, her eyes suddenly turning cold. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed again. To everyones suprise, she began firing randomly, the rounds bouncing of of anything and everything. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"She screamed over and over again. A few rounds bounced off the wall and headed straight for T-Ai's hologram projector, and Koji..... 


	4. Nasar Part Four: The Guilt

Nasar Part Four: The Guilt  
  
  
  
Optimus Prime rubbed his face plate in thought. What was he going to do? He remembered Nasar's terribly strong attatchment to her older brother...how was he going to do it? T-Ai faded back into the room, she looked slightly down cast. "I've explained to the others of the problem and I recieved a few responses. Shall I put them on screen?"She asked. "Yes.". A list of several trusted AutoBots passed over his optics, but none seemed to fit. He winced when Wars' name came up, if he chose to raise her...she'd up as trigger happy as ever. Then a final name came up, X-Brawn. He didn't know why, he didn't know how, but something told him to choose the rustic AutoBot. "X-Brawn will be her Charge. Contact Skid-Z, Nasar, her Femmes, and the AutoBot Brothers.". "Nasar is with Koji, shall he be apart of this?", "Might as well.".  
  
"AutoBots X-Brawn, Prowl, SideBurn, Skid-Z. Fizzle, Cherry Pop, JumperKable, Junker, Nasar and Koji report to the Console Room immedailty.". Hesetantly, the Femmes, Koji still in Nasars hand, walked into the room, followed by the others. Optimus Prime and T-Ai were already there, as Optimus Prime called Skid-Z to his side, and said something into his audio, and that made Skid-Z retreat into the shadows. "What's the matter Prime? Somethin' wrong?"X-Brawn asked. Optimus shook his head and sighed. "We've selected the Charge for Nasar."He responded. There was a whisperer from the shadows that said, "her name is Ni.". Nasar arched her brows. "What'sa Charge?"She asked. "A Charge is someone who looks after a younger AutoBot untill the child is able to take care of themselves or the original family member is able to once more take care of the child."T-Ai responded. The hologram flinched as Nasar looked terrified. "You will be Nasar, or Ni's' Charge, X-Brawn. Untill Nasar is able to either be able to be taken care by her team, she is grown, or Skid-Z is able to purge his racing."Optimus commanded. Nasar suddenly let out a screech, dropping Koji, only to have SideBurn grab him before he hit the floor. He ran by T-Ai. He had never seen and AutoBot, not even UltraMagnus like this. She screamed untill her voice unit crackled and sparks emitted from her mouth almost every time she spoke. Nasar looked horrified as her face horror stricken. "No. No I won't loose my Onnichan again! I won't let you take him away!"She screamed. To her suprise, Onnichan walked from the shadows. "Onnichan! Their making me go with someone else so you can't take care of me! Tell them how much you wanted to take care of me!"She cried. He shook his head. "Tell them how much you never wanted to let me go! And how much a mistake this is!"She screamed, her bad eye sparking beneath its patch. When he didn't answer, her eyes widended, she had figured it out. "I hate you."She whispered, her eyes suddenly turning cold. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed again. To everyones suprise, she began firing randomly, the rounds bouncing of of anything and everything. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"She screamed over and over again. A few rounds bounced off the wall and headed straight for T-Ai's hologram projector, and Koji. The boy cried out as the rounds brushed his skin as he shelided his face and head with his arms, the rounds left bleeding welts in their wake. T-Ai was not so lucky, a stray round struck her hologram projetor, and she screamed in pain. "T-Ai! Koji!"SideBurn cried out. The hologram flickered as she fell to the floor. Koji sank to his knees, trying to hold back tears of pain. "Prowl, contact Ratchet. T-Ai is offline and Koji is injured. Both will need transport. Junker stepped foreward as Fizzle restrained Nasar. "I'll do it. Don't worry, I won't damage anything."She offered. Optimus nodded. Picking Koji and T-Ai's hologram projector gingerly off the floor and rushed down the hall. Nasar began to struggle and squrim in Fizzles arms. "I WON'T LOOSE YOU AGAIN!"She screamed. "I WON'T! I JUST GOT YOU BACK!"She screamed over again. "Family dosen't back stab Onnichan! You told me yourself! Family dosen't betray eachother either! You said you'd never let me go again!"She screamed, her eye flooding with tears. There was a sudden clatter in the room. Optimus found the rest of his troops, minus his brother of course, in the Console Room, all looked slightly mistook. "Optimus...what happened? We heard someone screaming they hated someone, and firing!"Wedge asked. Cherry Pop buried her head in her hands, and sank to her knees. Nasar cried out again, her audio filled with sorrow. Optimus could no longer stand to look at the Femme. "X-Brawn. Take her to your quaters. She will remain there. Prowl, escort and make sure she dosen't get near anyone." The two brothers nodded, and marched the squirming little Femme out of the room. Optimus turned, and left a lot of confused AutoBots behind. "What happened?"Mirage questioned to Cherry Pop. All he got was a round of sobbing. Fizzle heaved a sigh, trying to block out emotions that threated to overflow. "Skid-Z arranged to have a Charge for Nasar. Appaerantly she didn't know about her brothers obsession of racing. I guess he thinks it's just to dangerous to support a family now."She sighed. Skid-Z shut off his audio as round after round of questions surrounded him. He was deaf to the questions, the only thing he heard was Nasars voice, blind to the hands that stood in his way, only seeing a sobbing Nasar in his way. 'What have I done?'His mind whispered.  
  
Optimus slowly poked his head into the Med Ward. Junker was hunched over a weak looking T-Ai and Ratchet was wrapping up Koji's arms. He noted the sheet sperating the two Medics. "How is everything?"He asked. Junker jumped, shocked by the sudden voice inturrupting her. She had been replaing some classical music softly though her audio, and her mind was in another world, while her body set to removing the round and getting T-Ai fully online. "Urm, Optimus, I'd have to ask you to not look behind this sheet."Junker apologied. "Why?". "You had T-Ai be as human looking as possible, correct?"She asked. He nodded, "yes, why?". "One wrong move and Koji, Ratchet and you will be getting a session in human female anatomy. Optimus quickly took a step back. "Sorry.". Junker didn't respond, she was lost in a fantasy again. "How do you feel Koji?"He asked, looking down at the boy. Koji nodded and grinned. Optimus held out his hand and the teen climbed on it egearly. "How's Nasar?" He asked. Optimus sighed and looked over in Junkers direction. "I don't think you would be to happy if I told you she knows about her sister then, right?"Ratched asked him. Optmis held his other hand against his forehead. Junker was making more noise then needed suddenly, humming with her music loudly, slamming tools down on the metal tray, ect. "I don't think she'd want to hear."Optimus sighed to himself.  
  
"Let me go you slagger!"Nasar cried out harshly as she kicked and bit at X-Brawns' hands and arms. "For a lady you certainly don't talk--" Prowl dodged a small fist flying at his face plate, "---or act like one!". "Bite me!". Reaching his quaters, he walked in and set her on one of the spare beds he owned. It was originally SideBurns, for when he was smaller, but he never really had the heart to remove it, incase the blue viper had another nightmare. But he rarely did, so now it was hers. Almost instantly as she was set down, she kicked X-Brawn in the groin, making him double over. She darted to find a closed door and Prowl. He grabbed her arms and unlocked her guns on her each her arms. Tucking them in a containmet unit well out of her reach, he found himself ducking a flurry of flying fists, some hitting and some missing. Once she cracked him in the optics, making him wince. "Let me out of here! I want to see my brother!"She cried out. "It's just like if it ws X-Brawn putting you or Side Burn up for a Charge and they wanted to see him!". Prowl stopped, realizing what she was talking about. She wanted to see her brother out of love for him. The same love that JumperKable held for her brother, the same love that each of him and his brothers shared. Not to beat the living spark out of the poor racer. What he saw in those optics, or rather optic, was agony. She had just got her brother back and he was roughly yanked away from her. By this time, X- Brawn was back on his feet, and Nasar had sunk to her knees on the floor. X- Brawn reached to touch the racing fin on the back of her head, and jerked back when she trembled at the touch. "I...w-want Onnichan."She whispered harsly. Prowl wasn't the best at emotions, but he could tell that this Femme was hurting. "You can't see Skid-Z right now Ni."X-Brawn tried using her nickname. "His name is Onnichan! And don't call me Ni! Only Onni can call me that! Only Onnichan!"She screamed at the floor. X-Brawn sighed and looked up at his younger brother. "So what do we do now? Why did you sign up for a charge anyway?"Prowl questioned, sitting next to his brother. The rustic bot shrugged. "I raised you and SideBurn, I thought I could do it again."He sighed. Nasar let out a desisive snort, "you really raised them? I'm suprised.". She stood straight, and sat down on her bed and crossed her legs. "Untill you let me see Onnichan, I'm not moving."She said firmly. And she intended to stay like that.  
  
Roughly six or seven hours later, it was the same stalemate. X-Brawn and Prowl took turns watching the room to make sure she didn't try and blow anything up. Surpisingly, she hadn't move, she reamained still as anything. X-Brawn sighed as Prowl walked in. "Your turn to go out bro."He said. X- Brawn stood up from his desk, he'd been working on. "I'm going to go talk to Prime. This is insane."He muttered into Prowls audio. The other nodded and sat down in a chair, a few datapads in his hands.  
  
"Prime? Your gotta second?"X-Brawn asked. The massive Fire Convoy stepped out from the Med Ward. He had just taken Koji home and was checking on T-Ai again. Junker still wasn't speaking to him. "What is it X-Brawn? How is Nasar?". X-Brawn sighed deeply and said, "that's what I'm here to talk about ya see." Optimus looked at him in question. "What's the matter with her?". "She's sat herself down about seven hours ago and refuses to move or recharge untill she sees Skid-Z. She wants to stay with him.". Prime let out a sigh, he knew that his problem was going to come up, but not like this. This wasn't good, not at all. This was more that he expected from the small Femme. "Go and talk to her. But don't let her out of the room. Hopefully, the exaustion will make her fall asleep after a time.". X- Brawn nodded and walked away.  
  
"I can't believe he did this to her!"Fizzle burst out again. Her fist embedded itself deeply into the wall of her quaters attatched to Midnight Expresses'. Again and again her fists pummeled the steel wall. "Fizzle? Are you alright?" Came another voice. Glancing to her left, she saw Midnight Express poking his head cautiously into her room. He remembered Fizzle as a small child, but not much. She whirled, "what?". The Junior Member only shook his head and walked carefully in the room he might have been clumsy, but he knew not to mess with a mad Femme. Fizzle calmly ignored the intrusion and went back to punching her wall. She slammed her right fist into the wall, and to her suprise, it wouldn't come back out. "Midnight? A little help?"She asked. The other train looked at the sight. The Femme had one lag up on the wall, and her other arm yanking on the one stuck in the wall. Smothering his laughter Fizzle smirked. "Go ahead, laugh it up! It wouldn't be the first time anyway.". As the train got up from his seat to pull her fist from the wall he asked, "what do you mean 'this wouldn't be the first time'? This has happened before?"He joked. When she nodded, he laughed. With a sharp yank, she tumbled backwards to have both of them land in a heap on the floor. Fizzle burst out laughing as she and Midnight Express climbed to their feet. Smirking, Fizzle grinned at him, and walked out of the room.  
  
"Cherry? Hey Cherry Pop are you in there? Come on! It's Mirage!" The sniper had been trying to get in touch with the red Femme for the past hour. But as soon as the ordeal with Nasar had ended, she had shut herself up in her room and refused to come out. "Cherry come on! Open up!"He tried again and knocked on the door again. "Go away!"Came her voice fianally. "I just wanna talk! That's it."He said through the steel door. There were a few moments of silence, and the door slid open. She appeared as if she'd been crying. She allowed him in. She was the only one that was to share a room with part of her team, JumperKable was the other. But she wasn't there at the moment, to busy down in the tunnels. "Come in."She sighed. Nodding, he walked into the room. It looked pretty simple. A few photos, two bunks, but one certian photo on Cherry's bed caught his optic. It was one of the entire family. Fizzle was standing in the back, either of her hands on Junker and JumperKables shoulders, and Cherry and Nasar in the front, Cherry's arms holding Nasar around the shoulders. "You really took care of her, didn't you?"Mirage questioned. Cherry Pop picked up the picture and set it on her bedside table fondly. "Nasar's the sister I could never really have. I mean, sure, being a Spy Changer is great. But having to see Nasar in so much pain, it's overwhelming. I feel terrible."She sighed to herself. Mirage cocked his head slightly. He understood what she was saying, but didn't understand what she ment from Nasar. "What do you mean?"He fianally questioned. "Optimus arranged for X-Brawn to raise Nasar. Of course, she went nuts and hurt T-Ai and Koji. I heard from SideBurn she's stuck herself in the quaters and won't move or recharge untill she can see Skid-Z. This is insane.". "She'll eventually collapse, you do know that, right?"He asked. Cherry nodded untill she sat down on her bed again, her lower lip quivered. Mirage sat next to her and she breathed a shaky sob. "I can't help to be scared for her. She's just a little kid."She sighed. Unconsiously, Mirage placed a hand around her shoulders, and she rested her head onto his chest armour. "She'll be fine. I promise."He assured. He noted a faint shaking beneath his hands. "Cherry, hey Cherry, your shaking."He realized. To his suprise, she had fallen asleep, her head resting on him. Gently removing his arm, he lay her on her on her bed, and walked quietly out of her quaters.  
  
Nasar sat stiffly on her bed, there was no way she was going to let these guys win. She wanted her brother and she wanted to be with him. The AutoBot with the funny accent was watching her again. "Ya know Nasar, it dosen't have to be this way, I could be much rougher on ya."He pointed out. She stuck out her tounge and flipped him off. "I don't care. It's your fault I was stuck on this misrable rock in the first place."She said. Arching his brows, he remembered what she was talking about. The shuttle launch, she was the one the put up the fight and cracked Ratchet in the optic. Sighing, he returned to his work. "Listen, I'm sorry about cha' brother, but Prime assined me as ya Charge and untill ya old enough, your stuck with me."He said to her. She shrugged. "I can make myself become really annoying, ask any members of my family trust me, they'll tell you."She grinned. X-Brawn heaved a sigh, it was going to be a loooong night.  
  
"JumperKable? Hey, JumperKable you around?"Wedge had been looking for his little sister for about twenty minuets now. He'd checked in the recharge room, console, and with T-Ai, but the Femme was nowhere to be found. "Oh! Hey Midnight! Have you seen JumperKable?"He asked the train. He shook his head. "No, I've been looking for Fizzle too. Cherry Pop is asleep, Junker is repairing T-Ai, and Nasar is still at a stalemate with X- Brawn."He reported. Wedge nodded, "their probally back in the quaters asleep. I'd better go too. Long day tomorrow. It'll be the Femmes first full day here."Wedge sighed, putting a hand over his mouth to cover a yawn.  
  
Midnight walked down the darkened hallway with a slight stiffness. Sure, it was the same hallway he'd been taking down the hall to his room for years, but there was still the childishness fear he held of the dark. It was inky, and things, Decepticons, Predacons, could hide in. But he knew that it was impossible. There was no way even a Predacon or Decepticon spark could get in with out being dectected by T-Ai. But T-Ai was still in the Med Ward....He shivered. Suddenly, with out warning, a pair of strong hands grabbed his mouth and around his waist! "Mmmph!"He grunted. The hands were stronger than his own grip, and it pulled him into another set of quaters, and he didn't hear a gun firing, but laughter! "Not funny at all Rapid Run!"He yelled, his pale face flushing with added embarassment. The elder bullet train was doubled over in his mirth, and the entire ordeal brought out Rail Spike. "All right, what's going on out here?"He asked gruffly. "I couldn't help it man! He looked like he was gonna mess his skid pan!"Rapid Run managed to spit out. "He grabbed me in the hall and dragged me into here."Midnight muttered. His face was burning with embarassment. Rail Spike swatted Rapid Run upside the head and sighed. "Go to bed Midnight. It's way to late for this. I'll have a talk with prankster tomorrow morning before breifing."Rail Spike grumbled. He wasn't exactically happy about being woken out of a sound sleep to find an embarassed Midnight Express and a hysterical Rapid Run. Walking back into his quaters he heard Midnight exit and Rapid Run mutter, "well it WAS funny..." Upon reaching his own quaters, his room looked normal, no Rapid Run to jump out and grab him, just his own normal quaters. The ajacent door that led to Fizzles quaters was ajar, revealing a small sliver of light. He knew he shouldn't but he did anyway. Peering though the crack, he could see Fizzle seated on her bunk, was was leaning on the wall humming to herself. In her hands was a holopad. Flipping though the photos, she stopped at a single one. It was to blurry to see, but the tears on Fizzle face showed bittersweet memories. Walking back to his bunk, he heard movement from Fizzle, and she walked into his room. "I saw you."She whispered. Midnight's face flushed deeply, "I apologize. I didn't mean to invade your privacy like that. I just heard you humming and I well---", he was cut off by a musical giggle from Fizzle. "It's okay. I understand.". She stretched as she let out a yawn, raising to her toes and raising her arms above her head. "I'm going to bed, okay Midnight?"She asked him. He nodded silently. He couldn't say it to her face, but she was pretty. Very Pretty. Now if she would only remove her visor....Flopping down on his bunk, he fell asleep with many thoughts running through his head.  
  
  
  
It was about two hours after Nasar last had spoken with X-Brawn, and she had long since moved. X-Brawn was sitting in a chair big enough for his form, and she still seated on her bunk. He was reading a western novel he'd been reading for about a week now. A sudden whirring and sputtering noise reached his ears the moment he turned the page. He jerked down the book. Nasar lay on the floor of the quaters convulsing. "Oh geeze! Nasar!"He cried. Jumping to his feet, he grabbed her right arm and flipped open the small hatch every AutoBot had, it was a fuel gauge. The silver needle was resting on 'E'. Her fuel tanks were dry! "Prowl! Get in here!"He shouted through the door to his brothers room. His brother came running out, his optics were dimmed, he wasn't fully awake. "What is it X-Brawn? It's two in the morning....", "Nasar's Empty!". Almost instantly, his yellow optics were wide and awake. "I don't have any extra fuel tanks!"He groaned. "Contact Junker and Ratchet. Have them bring in a fuel tank now!"X-Brawn yelled angrily. This even scared Prowl, he never saw his brother like this. "Do it now!"He cried. Prowl ran out of the room, searcing for Junker or Ratchet's quaters.  
  
Junker jerked up, someone was banging on her door yelling her name. Climbing out of bed she stomped over to her door and flung it open. She saw a breathless Prowl leaning on her doorframe. "Nasar's....fuel tanks....are empty. X-Brawn said she needs...fuel."He panted. Junker hurried back to the darkness of her quaters and returned with a red fuel contianer. "Come on!"She cried. He ushered her down the darkened quaters of the AutBot Base, awakening a few of it's holders. Bursting into the room, X-Brawn had her pinned to her bed. "Hurry up!"He grunted. "I'll need a fuel hose, a funnel, and for Primus' sake X-Brawn! Hold her still!"Junker commanded. Prowl handed her the needed things and Junker opened her fuel door on her right leg and removed the cap. Carefully pushing the hose in the opening, she put the funnel on the other other end end dumped the gasoline in little by little. Slowly, the shaking stopped and Nasar relaxed. X-Brawns stood up and looked in her direction where Junker was removing the hose and handing them back to Prowl. "Thanks Little Lady."He grinned. Junker returned the grin but responded with, "don't call me that.". And she walked out of the room. A soft grunting told him that Nasar had regained consiousness. Turning around, she was sitting up in her bed, rubbing her head and her injured optic. "What happened?"She fianally questioned. X-Brawn chuckled as he said, "it's a good thing I didn't go to bed before you. You ran empty and passed out.". Nasar had to pause for a moment as she listned to what he said. "You got someone to get fuel." "Junker is more like it. I don't think she was too happy about being woken at two in the morning."Prowl grumbled irritable as he walked back to his quaters. Nasar stood, and walked over to the window in the room. "I want to apologize about my behavior over the past few hours X-Brawn. I've been acting like a spoiled brat. It's just...I've wanted to see my Onnichan for so long, I didn't think of what was really done for the best of me. When I was told that I would be with my brother forever, that's what I thought. Then Optimus sprung the whole Charge thing on me. I was never told why I was set to a Charge, why is that X-Brawn?"She asked. Her Charge sighed as he guided her back to her bunk. "Ya brother is kind of possesed in a way ya see. Every race he heard of, he's gotta be in it. And well...I guess since he skips off on races so much, if he's with ya on patrol and he leaves ya behind and ya get attacked....he's afraid ya gonna get hurt."He said. Nasar pasued, one of her legs was hanging over her bed. "He was only trying to protect me?"She asked. X-Brawn nodded. For the first time in the past long hours, Nasar smiled. "Thank you."She smiled. X- Brawn could have smiled if he'd been built with a mouth. She climbed into her bed and let her head hit the pillow. "X-Brawn?"She asked again. Her Charge looked across the room from where he was locking his quaters. "Yeah Nasar?"He questioned. "Can I lock the door? I kinda need to do something.".  
  
Skid-Z lay alone in his quaters, anything Nasar had owned was moved into X-Brawns quaters. He missed her and she was still in the same base. He turned over and saw something. A piece of paper. On it written in Nasars childish scrawl was letter:  
  
'Onnichan, It's Ni. I just want to tell you that I'm sorry about the whole Charge thing and me going crazy on you. I wanted to tell you that I still love you, even if I'm not in your care anymore. And still....this will not be the end. We've still got a war to fight! I love you.  
  
Little Ni'  
  
Skid-Z optics welled up with his tears as he read the letter. Ni had managed to get through to him before he had given up on her. Sighing he put the letter in one of his bedside draws and placed the letter in it. He rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
AN: No for the love of God this is NOT the end!!! I just want to know if I should make one or two NC-17 chapters! I've kinda got a few ideas.... 


	5. Tears of a Loved One

Nasar Part 5 Tears of A Loved One  
  
  
  
As figured, Cherry Pop awoke before most of the others. Glancing over to a dozing JumperKable, she grinned. Climbing out of bed, she backup for a running start, and jumped onto the older Femme, who woke with a start. "Wha- --Hey! Cherry!"She shreiked. She looked down to see the cherry red Femme in a giggling heap on the floor. Smiling like mad, Cherry Pop climbed to her feet. "Why do you ALWAYS have to wake me up at the crack of dawn Cher?"JumperKable complained. All she got was another round of giggles. "Let's go get Junker."She giggled. Rolleing her purple optics, her commlink beeped. Sighing she muttered, "saved by the bell." "Yea?"She muttered. It was X-Brawn. "Listen, I hate ta wake ya at this hour, but, ya haven't seen Nasar....have ya?"He questioned. "No X-Brawn, nothing. Why?". "She's gone an' run away."He sighed. JumperKable gasped and looked up at Cherry Pop, who's face was pale and her hands were at her mouth. "She's w-what?"She asked, not grasping the complete situation. "She ran away."He repeated. Cherry Pop slowly sank to her knees, a hand onto her forehead. "What could have possessed her to do this?"She whispered.  
  
Nasar slowly crept through the woods, being carefull to avoid T-Ai's frantic scanners. She shut off all her minor prosessors and only kept her commlink open. As soon as she was sure she was in the open, she cried out, "Nasar! Transform!". She sped off down the nearest highway tward the only place she felt safe.  
  
T-Ai looked up from her tenth scan of the area. "I'm sorry sir but there's no sign of her. She's either gone offline, too far for my scanners, or shut down unnessairy prosessors."She sighed. Skid-Z, for the life of him, couldn't bring himself to speak. 'Now I know why that letter was given to me....'his mind trailed. Cherry Pop walked into the communications room with the other Femmes. "Any luck T-Ai?"She asked. The hologram shook her head and Cherry whimpered. She fled the room and into her quaters. "What would she do this Optimus? I thought from what X-Brawn explained to me, he had gotten through to her."T-Ai asked her leader. He shook his head in his thoughts. He was running over the different places that Nasar could have run away too. There was the recent battle feilds, the islands, and then it clicked for him. "T-Ai, pinpoint the retired air base that we first located the Femmes."He demanded. The hologram nodded and typed in the cordinates. "Now locate the signals given off by her commlink.". T-Ai did as she was told and almost immideatly there was a blinking red dot on the map. "I've located Nasar's commlink signal, apparnently, she neglected to shut it down."T-Ai reported. "Shall I open a line?"She asked. Optimus shook his head. "No, I'll go and try to bring her back.". There were footsteps walking into the Control Room, and there stood Fizzle. Her hands firmly at her hips, and struggling not to glare. "How could you have driven her to do this?"She questioned harshly. Before Optimus could answer, she lashed out with a volley of questions. "Just because your out Leader you think she's just gonna automatically come back?" "You know she's not that easy to get through to." "I'm surpised that she didn't kill herself!". When the Femme had even trotted into the room, T-Ai had contacted Midnight Express, and had him come down when she called. And now was that time. Just as Fizzle was ready to launch an all out verbal attack on the AutoBot Leader, Midnight grabbed her by the arms, and said, "I'm terribly sorry about this Prime. She's got a temper problem from what I learn."He apologized. "Let me go look for Nasar!"Fizzle pleaded. When the Leader nodded, Fizzle jerked her arms out of Midnights' grasp. Shooting the other Bullet Train a glare, she transformed and sped to where she knew Nasar would be.  
  
Nasar rolled to a stop infront of the abandoned air base. "Nasar! Transform!". Sighing, she walked inside the base and into her old room. Of course, everything was still there. Mainly the things she couldn't bear to move. Photos graced very inch of the walls. One of them, a framed one, she picked up from her bedside table. It was of the whole gang back on Cybertron. Everyone. It was charred slightly around the edges. But it was still there. It was with the soon to be sent crew to Earth. Of course, they were all seperated, but all looked hopeful.  
  
Optimus stood in the center of the photo, his arms crossed over his front chestplate.  
  
Team Bullet Train stood off to his right side, Rail Spikes hands on either of his brother's shoudlers, and Rapid Run was playfully wrapping his arm around Fizzles neck as Midnight Express was close to his oldest brothers side.  
  
On Primes' other side, stood X-Brawn, a slightly younger Prowl, and each brother's hand rested on an even younger SideBurns' shoulders.  
  
In the middle, stood the SpyChangers. HotShot stood in the center of his team, looking proud. Mirage and Ironhide stood next to eachother both of their optics sparking with their mirth. Cherry Pop stood at Mirages' other side, her head tilted tward his arm. Crosswise was standing with Wars and R.E.V. They all looked happy.  
  
Then infront of that, The Build Team stood, a young Wedge and JumperKable surrounded by their team. HighTower had wrapped his arms around JumperKables neck. GrimLock and HeavyLoad behind the others, grinning widely.  
  
Then there was Uncle Ratchet, his arms intertwined with Junkers'. But there was another Femme that she scarcely regognized. She looked alot like Junker, but instead of being purple and white, she was a light pink, like a rose and white. She stood off to the side slightly of the other too, a soft grin wrapping around her face.  
  
Then in the very smack middle of the group, was something that clenched her spark, and made her whimper. It was of the FlipChangers, or herself, Onnichan, and TowLine. Onnichan was holding her in a hug, stooped to her level, and TowLine was grinning, on hand on Onnichans' shoulder.  
  
"I knew you'd be here."Came a voice from on of the various shadows. Jumping, she nearly dropped the blessed photo. "Fizzle?" She asked into the darkness. She was greeted with nothing. Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder, making her yelp. Whirling, preparing to fire she realized that she had no weapons. Fizzle stood in the semi-darkness of it all, a sad expression that graced her pretty face. "Why'd you run away?"She asked. Nasar shrugged and placed the picture back onto the table where it belonged. "You have to have a decent reason Nasar. You don't just run off like that!"Fizzle burst out angrily. She was beginning to loose her temper with the teenage Femme. Nasar only rolled her optic. "I've got better things to do. Aidos."With a quick transformation, she sped out of the base, her rear tires kicking up dust. Fizzle herself, defeated, tramped back to the base.  
  
"Any luck finding her?"Midnight Express questioned upon seeing the white and green Femme return to the base. Fizzle only brushed him away and ran into her quaters. With a boom, the thick door was closed and Fizzle was closed safe inside. She sat on her bed and leaned back. This was going to be quite a night. She stretched her slender legs and arms and lay back onto her bed with a long breath. Biting her lower lip in agitation, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "May I come in?"Came another voice. Midnight. "Enter."She commanded. The older Bullet Train walked in the room, the door wide enough to allow his massive shoulder pads through the frame. "I wanted to check up on you thats all."He remarked out right. Fizzle allowed a bittersweet smile grace her lips almost bitterly. She let out a sigh and raised a hand to her forehead in almost hopeless abandon. Nasar was never this brooding...ever. Memories of Nasar ran through her head at a lightning speed rate. It was almost too much for her to bear. Midnight Express sat down on her bed and placed a hand on her shoulder and breathed a sigh. "Your worried about Nasar aren't you."He made his final statement. Fizzle snapped her head up and glared at him in a furious expression. "You almost as bad as Optimus!"She cried. She slapped him across the face and screamed. Almost immediatley there was a sudden BANG of an oppening iron door and frantic footsteps. Both Rapid run and Rail Spike burst into her room. "What the slag happened here!?"Rail Spike burst. Fizzle merely pointed a finger to Midnight Express postion, where He was holding his face and looking quite embarased in the process. "I merely stated that she was worried about Nasar. Apparently I have struck a nerve."He announced. He stood silently and walked out of the room in a slight huff. Fizzle turnd away the the rest of her team and frowned in distaste. "I knew I should have just have kept quiet."She muttered. Rail Spike looked at his brother and sighed. "Now look here Fizzle. I've known you for quite sometime, before Earth. I know your moods better than most. I know that it is not just you that is worried about Nasar. I want you to go and not only appoligize to Optimus for your unimmaginable behavior, but to Midnight Express."Rail Spike ordered. "Your not my boss. Just an annoying side kick if you will."Fizzle shot back. Now it was Rapid Runs' turn to become angered. "Now you better shut up and do what my brother tells you or---" there was a sudden crack that made the taller and older Bullet Train fall back a few steps. "Fizzle had punched Rapid Run in the face. "Bite me Rapid Run. You don't own me any more than you did ten years ago."Fizzle spit angrily. She looked at what was supposed to be her family, and let out an audible sob. "Just give me my friend back. That's all I'm God Damn asking!"She screamed, looking up at the heavans above. She raised her hands above her head, "I just want Nasar back Alpha Trion! You took everything away that she had! Now you took her away from me! I want her back!"She screamed. With a soft cry, she sank to her knees, buring her head into her white hands. Midnight Express approached her quietly. "Fizzle? Fizzle can you hear me? Please, calm down. We'll find her. I promise. I know it. "He assured. Fizzle didn't respond.  
  
  
  
CherryPop's face was pale as she stumbled down the hall way. Her eyes were dull, and her pretty features held absoulute horror. She walked right past HotShot, whom was attepting to catch her attention. Fianally, she wound up walking into another AutoBot. Mirage. "Cherry? CherryPop what's wrong?"He asked. She let out a soft mumble of inaudible words. "What?"He asked her. Cherry fianally said a bit louder, "Nasar ran away.". Mirage took a slight step back. "What do you mean?"He asked her. "Exactically what I said. She's gone!"CherryPop broke down, and crumpled into Mirage's awaiting arms. Mirage nodded to HotRod, who made a quick get away, leaving the two alone. Mirage led Cherry to his quaters, quietly soothing her all the way. He sat her down on his bunk and she lay her head against his chest again. "She'll be fine. I know it. I know that she'll be fine. She's a real fighter, not just a little creampuff anymore. I know that everything will end up alright. She's a grown Femme Now."Mirage assured. CherryPop only sighed again. She needed somekind of support. And by God, she knew that Nasar was somewhere out there. Possible on the verge of killing herself. She remembered the horrified look in the her best friends eyes as X-Brawn and Prowl marched her away. Her terrified screams during the night in her sleep. The constant cries for her older brother. "She's just a child Mirage! What is she going to do? She barely can take care of herself. Never the less, stay out on her own!"Cherry cried out. Mirage held her closer and rocked her back and forth. "She'll be fine. I promise. We'll send out a search party and we'll find her.".  
  
Nasars' wheels kicked up dust and rocks as she sped down the woods. Her speedometer was spinning rapidly and her other guages were whirling. She was getting tired and her exhaust was clogging up. Blast her laziness! She was deep in the forest now, her body was covered in nicks, dings and scratched paint. "Nasar! Transform!"Her car form changed to her robot form. She slumped against a large pine, and rested her head against the sturdy trunk.  
  
Sky-Byte was annoyed and bored. As usual. Not only was he constanly getting down beat by the AutoBots, but there had been absoutly nothing to do! Suddenly, out of the corner of his optic he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. An AutoBot? The sight shocked him beyond belief. An AutoBot Femme! But those were supposed to either dead or banished. But his optics did not fail him. That was defanaitly a Femme propped up against that pine tree. She looked young, no older than a human age of mabye between of thirteen and sixteen at most. At that age...they were easy to mold and corrupt, quite amusing to watch. Would she remember her past of fighintg AutoBots? From her markings, she looked like a free-lance, not bound to any group of AutoBots. He transformed and landed about twenty feet away from her. Almost immediatly she jumped up. "Who're you?!"She exclaimed. Her hand snagged at her firing arm, to find nothing there. She vaguely remembered that Prowl had taken her weapons and put them in that cupboard back in the room. "Slaggit!"She exclaimed. Sky-Byte pretended to look appaled. "Such language for a lady! I'm suprised."He smirked. Nasar slowly relaxed, her tense arms slowly lowering. "Who are you? Where are you from?"She questioned again. Sky-Byte grinned to himself horribly, she was falling right into his trap. This was going along perfectly. Just as he had planned.  
  
"Nasar is still missing sir. We're still looking for her."Prowl reported. Optimus looked away from the screen and over to Skid-Z. The posessed AutoBot was fuming over himself. He himself felt horrible. He still heard Nasars' screaming of, "family dosen't back stab!". Skid-Z turned away from the screen and headed to his room. He once again opened the side drawer and removed Nasars letter.  
  
'I wanted to tell you I still love you, even if I'm not in your care anymore. And still...this will not be the end. We've still got a war to fight! I love you.'  
  
He bit his lip so hard fluid leaked from beneath his cast iron teeth. He held the letter close to himself. "What HAVE I done?"He asked himself. He put the letter away again and returned to the Command Room. Optimus looked up from one of the screens where Hot Shot was reporting. Nothing. He looked around the room, remembering that just one night ago, he was holding his Ni tight in his arms, over joyed that she was with him again. Now, the only thing there was a distressed Junker and a slightly furious Optimus Prime. 'What have I done?'He asked himself agian.  
  
"So your NOT the bad guy."Nasar obsereved. Sky-Byte nodded dutifully. "Of course! I am here to help!"He announced. 'This crazy Femme is dumber than I thought! This is going to be TOO easy!'He mentally chuckled. "What's your name anyway?"Nasar asked, breaking his train of thought. "My name, is Sky-Byte, young Femme. Now what is yours?"He asked, once again lacing his voice with honey. "Nasar.". Sky-Byte almost swallowed his spark. Was this the Femme......? He shook his head and cleared his it agian. "Shouldn't you be back at your base?"He questioned. Nasar shook her head. "I ran away.". Sky-Byte was truely intrigued by this statement. "You left the AutoBots? Strange. Why?"He asked. "I was taken away from my Onnichan. They didn't want him to take care of me 'cause they said he was possessed or somethin'. He was scared I would get hurt if he ran away and a....what's the word....Predacon! Yea, a Predacon attacked me. I think those are the bad guys."Nasar explained. Sky-Byte glanced at the Femme for the first actual time since they'd ran into eachother. She looked like she had been injured a long time ago, and was still showing the effects. With a lilth, almost languid hand, he reached down and grazed the patch with the tips of his hand. Almost instantly, Nasar was on her feet and kneed Sky-Byte in the groin. When the Mech was done in his strings of loud and suprised painfilled curses, he looked at Nasar, who was in a fighting stance. "Why...gasp...why did you do that?!"He sputtered, clutching his package. "Noone except Junker or Onni touches that patch! Every AutoBot knows that!"She cried. Once the pain in his lowers had subsided to a low throb, he seated himself on the ground and asked, "what happened anyway?". Nasar glanced at him momentarially, and flopped to the ground by him. "I really can't remember. But I know that I can't have this patch off. Ever since I was little Junker, would always tell me....'no no no. Nasar don't take the patch off. I know it's buggin' you but don't take it off.' And she would make me keep it on. But now I barely know that I'm wearing it."Nasar explained.Sky-Byte grinned. 'So the Femme has a weakness....how amusing.....'  
  
TBC  
  
Teaser for Next Chappie: Midnights' Choice.  
  
Midnight looked at Fizzle, held tight in the grasp of the furious Decepticon. He bit his lip in fear. His hand clenched his wound on his side and squeezed his optics shut as Fizzles' screams echoed in his audios. The screeching of her armour snapping like twigs in the large hands that entraped her. He only thought of few things. His brothers. His life. His love. His weapons drawn he lunged at Scourge. He felt a flash of white hot pain in his chest, and realized something. The feather soft touches of Fizzle could no longer be felt, her screams for him were fading. Everything faded into mercifull blackness. 


	6. Midnights Choice

Nasar Part Six Midnight's Choice  
  
  
  
AN: I'm gonna fade a bit from Nasar and Cherry for a bit and focus on Midnight\Fizzle relations for a while. That and mabye a few unexpected couples....And I wanna warn you now about this chapter: GORE GORE GORE and ANGST ANGST ANGST! That and possible Yaoi in later chapters, and in this one....mmmm Yaoi....sweet.....*clears throat* AHEM! Later for that. On with the wonderfully gory and angst filled chapter.  
  
Midnight Express listened to the agonized sobs of Fizzle through the door and ran a hand over his optics. Fizzle was hysterical over that Nasar still hadn't been found. He got up from his bunk, and walked out of his quaters. He walked down tward his older brothers' rooms and knocked on the door. It was still early so his brothers were most likely awake. "Come in."Came the groggy, yet still gruff voice of his eldest brother. Walking in to room, Rapid Run was nursing a sprained knee joint he'd earned when tripping over one of Ratchets' med carts. "What's up little bro?"Rapid Run questioned, looking up from his bed. Rail Spike was dozing, his arms behind his head and one optic open sleepily. "What's the matter Midnight?"He asked. When Midnight Express attempted to speak, he found he could not. His mouth components had locked up. He blinked his optics and prodded his jaw in attempt to loosen his mouth, with no avail. His motioned to his eldest brother, who jerked up in a moment. "What is it Midnight?"He questioned. He glanced at his brothers optics, and saw panic. He grabbed his little brother by the shoulder pads, and gave him a sharp jerk that rattled his entire head. "Thank you."He fianally managed to say. "I still don't understand why that happenes...."Rapid Run trailed, not glancing up from the lubricant he was continually easing into the joints in his left knee. "Now would you tell me what's wrong?"Rail Spike asked again. Midnight gathered his wits and let out a breath. "I'm very worried about Fizzle. She's refused to come out of her quaters and it's really beginning to set me on edge."He said in one huge rush. His two older brothers looked at eachother nervously.  
  
Fizzle wiped her optics clean of lubricant once again and let out a shaking breath. She stood and cautiously creaked open the iron door into Midnight's quaters, and stepped inside. She looked around in the slightly dim light that his bedside table lamp gave off. A few momentos, a mussed bed...he must have been sleeping. Several books, a few novels, and two childrens books. Sized to fit his huge form of course. She walked to his nightstand and glanced at the pictures he'd set there. Most were in metal frames with no glass, but one caught her eyes. She picked it up top get a better look. It was of Team Bullet Train before she'd been found. It was on some kind of beach or shoreline. A very long time ago, for Midnight and his brothers looked noticibly younger. Midnight had been heaved on Rapid Runs' shoulders, despite the shoulder pads that stuck out broadly from Midnight's shoulders. Rail Spike, with a suprised expression on his face, was watching his brothers in mild amusement. Grinning, she grazed her fingertips over Midnights face. Her commlink beeped, making her jump at least three feet into the air. "Yes?"She asked, raising the comm to her mouth. It was T-Ai. "We've managed to lock onto Nasar. But please don't tell anyone I told you first. I was supposed to report to Optimus first. But I thought I should tell you."The computer's voice came. Fizzle froze almost instantly. "Where is she?"She questioned. Her heart sank when she hear T-Ai hesitate for a breif moment. "She's with Sky-Byte. But Nasar is too young to understand the difference between a Pred and something else.". Fizzle nodded sharply and thanked her. "T-Ai, forward me those coranaites.". Unknowing, the hologram gave her the area, and immedaitly regretted it. "Your not going to go out after her....are you?"She questioned. Fizzle chuckled bitterly. "Not before I find JumperKable. See you."Fizzle shut off her comm and darted out to find the bulldozer. But a moment later, she trotted back into the room, found a pen and paper, and scribbled down what she thought was the hardest thought note in her life.  
  
"Come on gang! Pick it up! We've got a deadline to meet!"Wedges' voice rang through and over the construction of his team. He noted his sisters slight hesitation and shyness around her team memberes, and that was pretty understandable. "Hey bro? Got a sec?"JumperKable asked, walking to her brothers side. Her older brother grinned. "Sure JumperKable....what's wrong?". JumperKable looked down with a long breath. "I'm still really worried about Nasar. They've managed to pin point her, but she's with a Predacon. I don't know what it's thinking, but I don't want to be left out of anything."She explained. As if on a cue, Fizzle darted in the work place, ducking HighTowers crane head, and barely jumping over Heavyload. "Jumper...Kable. I-I got the coudinates...for.....Nasar!"She sputtered, sucking in air to cool her overheated stystems. With a stealing glance at her brother, JumperKable sprinted out of the tunnels.  
  
Sky-Byte sniggered behind the little femmebot's back as he opened his commlink. "Slapper....you will not believe what I've snared!!". He tried to conceal his happiness. "yawn what now boss?"Came the groggy voice. "I've found a Femme!"He hissed. There was a defnite thunk and the drunken cry of, "you found a WHAT?!". Sky-Byte slapped his comm and hissed, "quiet! She thinks I'm an AutoBot! If she finds out that I'm the enemy...", his thoughts winced at when she had kneed him in the groin and shuddered. "I'll be comming back to the base in a cardboard box."He explained. There was a drunken giggle at the other end of the commlink that made the shark almost regret to ask. "What have you and the boys been up too?". There was the lines of a dirty human drinking song and the 'clink' of high-grade energon cubes. "Dark Scream found this stash of energon...and it was stronger than we thought.....dammit Gas Skunk! Take the lamp shade OFF your head and get off the table!"There was the sound of someone falling off the table and a distinct groan. "Gotta go." And Slapper cut the line. "I'm never leaving those three alone again."He muttered to himself angily. When he turned around, he found Nasar kicking at the ground around her and exploring the trees. Once again, Sky-Byte was intrigued by this rouge Femme. She was no more than a teen, but reject her nature and her past. But this was if she was that one femme....He bit his thought short and proceded to wheedle information from the Femme.  
  
"Are you sure you got the cordinates right?!"JumperKable shouted over the sound of Fizzles engines. "I bugged T-Ai a bit! I know these are right!"She responded, and firmly moved herself foreward.  
  
Midnight figited nervously under his brothers nervous gazes. He could never really tell them the way he felt about Fizzle. He loved the younger Bullet Train with all his heart. Every time she was around him, he froze and his voice modulator locked up tighter than Prowls' facemask. He heard Rail Spike sigh and was suddenly caught off-guard as he placedhis hand on his left shoulder pad and jerked back when he felt his little brother flinch. "Midnight? Midnight what's wrong? Come on answer me."He urged. He felt his brothers breath quicken and hitch every few seconds. "Midnight stop breathing so hard....Midnight Express listen to me! Midnight?!"His tone was almost frantic. His littlest brother was practically sobbing, tears of energon streaming down his face frantically. He grabbed his brother and shook him sharply once, only increasing his brothers gasps and worring both brothers more. Midnight Express crumpled to his knees and his brothers had to struggle to hold him up. Rapid Run dashed down the hallway, shouting for help. "Just hold on Midnight. Try and calm down! Take deep breaths!"Rail Spike demanded firmly. His brother was at the human equivilant of hyperventilating. His entire body shook voilently, his shoulder pads rattling and his optics squeezed shut. Tears of energon streamed down his face as he sucked in breath after breath.  
  
Rapid Run sprinted down the hallways, screaming for help. 'Where the slag is everyone!?'His mind screamed. He spotted a flash of blue and almost swallowed his audio when he screamed. "Mirage! I need your help!". The sniper turned, clearly surpised and found himself bodily heaved off his feet and into Rapid Runs' face. "Where's Ratchet?!"He boomed. "I-I don't know!"He sputtered. "I'm right here Rapid Run. What's the matter?"Came the forever calm voice of the medic. Abruptly dropping Mirage, he landed promptly in IronHides arms and explained his problem. Mirage breifly left the room to reappear with a few tools. "Take me to him!". As the two ran down the hallway, the two SpyChangers looked at eachother. "What do you think that was about?"Mirage asked his mate. IronHide shrugged and refused to place the other AutoBot back to the floor. Mirage lay his head on IronHides' shoulder and allowed himself to be carried back to his quaters.  
  
"Holy Primus!"Ratchet exclaimed. Midnight Express was convulsing, the bunk was bucking. Even from the doorway, Ratchet could hear the strained breaths of the other AutoBot. "What happened to him?" He asked the eldest brother. Midnight Express was making the response hard to comprehend but it sounded like, "I didn't do anything!". Ratchet sprinted over to the bunk and nodded for Rail Spike to hold Midnight tighter. Rail Spike dug his fingers the best he could without harming his baby brother anymore than possible.  
  
When Slapper cut the line to his comm and turned around, he was faced utter chaos. StarScream was giggling like a human girl and Gas Skunk was once again ontop of the table. He checked the LED clock on the wall and began counting to himself. "Five...four...three...two...one."Almost instantly after that, the two other Preds powered down. Chuckling to himself, he grabbed StarScream by his wings and dragged him to his quaters. "When are they gonna learn..."He trailed a pulled Gas Skunk into his room.  
  
Midnight glanced worriedly around his hazy scene. And didn't like it. The scent of death, fresh energon and blood filled the air and ran through the soil like river water. He walked about, trying not to upheave. "Midnight?"Came a weak voice from his side. His eldest brother lay in the soil, on his back. His right optic was shattered, and his legs were handing my wires. The gaping wound in his side spewed energon in heavy amounts, staining everywhere around him silvery white. He knelt, and bit back a gasp. He grasped his brothers hand within his own two. "Beware, Little Brother, of the darkness."Rail Spike warned, his voice bubbling slightly. "What do you mean?!"He asked his brother. But he bit back a sob when his brothers working optic began to fade and the weak grip slid out of his hands. That cryptic statement was the last. He stood, and looked at the carnage around him. The AutoBot Brothers lay in an engergon covered heap, dismantled parts of eachother lay about them. The SpyChangers remains were strewn about. Mirage still had his hand clasped around IronHides. Hot Shot still held his weapon, and other parts of the SpyChangers twitched spasmodically. Young Wedge, lay where he fell, a long rod of iron pinning him through his spark core. His optics faded with death. His team was no more than heaps of engergon coated scrap. The Femmes turned his stomache tank beyond scrap itself. Cherry Pop and Junker's bodies were entertwined forcefully in a knot, the joints yanked from their sockets, energon weeping from the cracks. JumperKable was nothing more than shards of black and yellow metal and a forever blinking purple optic. Ratchet lay, his mouth open in a predeath scream, engergon oozing from his mouth. His optics were wide, the plasma shot through his neck still warm to the touch. As he walked on, another sight pulled at him. Skid-Z held Nasar in a forever protecting hold, both brother and sister sharing the same wound that seared through their abdomens. Nasars still face reflected utter peacefullness, at last...she was with her brother for eternity. TowLine lay near them, a few peices of him remained by what was left of his body. A long gash across his chest and his optics shattered to nothing more than orange glass. Koji....little Koji. He lay, his eyes open but not seeing anything, a single shot through his chest. By him, T-Ai, still visible, but there was something wrong. Her moniters proved his worst fear. T-Ai was dead. Koji and T-Ai, though could never touch, his hand lay though her holographic one. Then, there was speech from by him. And the sight made him fall to his knees and scream. Optimus Prime, leader of the AutoBot troops, lay dead. His chest ripped open, the faintly glowing shards of the Matrix lay by his carcass. His brother lay similar, Scourges sword jammed through his neck, his face, a contortment. Optimus Primes body may be dead, but his audio was repeating the same thing that he'd heard since he was a child.  
  
"Till the day...till all are one...till the day...till all are one......"  
  
He screamed, clawing at his ears untill they bled energon. "Stop! Stop now!"He begged. But then a horrified thought struck him....'Where the hell is Fizzle!?'. He jumped to his feet and heard a high pitched scream. "Fizzle!"He cried out. He ran to the scream and gasped. Scourge held Fizzle tightly, her weapon on the ground. The Decepticons stood grinning insanely.  
  
"Midnight! Help!"She gasped. A sudden shot hit his side and made him grunt softly in pain. RollBar grinned, holding a plasma gun, smirking. "Don't think so...."He drawled. "Now you will see the death of the FINAL Femme in existance AutoBot!" Scourge chuckled, and he began to twist Fizzle in two different directions. Midnight looked at Fizzle, held tight in the grasp of the furious Decepticon. He bit his lip in fear. His hand clenched his wound on his side and squeezed his optics shut as Fizzles' screams echoed in his audios. The screeching of her armour snapping like twigs in the large hands that entraped her. He only thought of few things. His brothers. His life. His love. His weapons drawn he lunged at Scourge. He felt a flash of white hot pain in his chest, and realized something. The feather soft touches of Fizzle could no longer be felt, her screams for him were fading. Everything faded into mercifull blackness......  
  
"NO!"  
  
Rail Spike gasped as his brother shot up in the bed, struggling to suck in air to cool his over heated circuts. He crumpled in the safe grasp of his brother, who rocked him back and forth gently. Ratchet began to walk out of the room, when he heard Midnight say, "no. C-Come here.". The medic turned, and walked over to his side. With a carefull hand, Midnight grazed the back of the medics neck, just making sure. It was whole. He let out a breath. Ratchet walked out of the room, and Rail Spike helped his brother to his feet. "Are you sure your alright?"He asked. Midnight Express nodded and walked to his room, hoping to find Fizzle.  
  
"What the Hell?!" The room was empty, except for a single note, with Fizzles signature noticble on the bottom. He walked over to the note, and gasped at what he read.  
  
'Midnight,  
  
I've gone to find Nasar....please don't tell anyone. That and this. I've known you a while before Earth, and then some, and I've always felt a rather nice attraction to you. But I'll make this short and sweet. I care for you.  
  
Fizzle.'  
  
He dropped the letter in shock, and sank to his knees, and abruptly let the tears fall. They dropped onto the letter, turning the ink blurred. And that was exactilly is what Midnight felt. His mind was a blur.  
  
Outside, it began to rain, the clouds even fell behind in Midnights racing tears.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
